


Trading

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Chuck Lives, Insecurity, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Meet the Family, Original Female Character - Freeform, Yancy Becket Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck just wanted the string beans to not be burnt, the turkey to be perfectly cooked, Yancy to like him, Herc to be sober, not to have to compete for the top spot in Raleigh's heart, and for their sweet potatoes to not be covered in marshmallows.  If he were anyone else, he figures it wouldn't be too much to ask for.  Of course, because he's Chuck fucking Hansen, he'd be lucky to get 2 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Raleigh/Chuck, cooking Christmas dinner for the family'

“You need any help, babe?” Raleigh asked, peeking through the kitchen door with Jazmyn perched on his shoulders.

“Get the fu—dge out of the kitchen, Raleigh,” Chuck shot back, staying hunched over a bowl by the stove.

“Fudge, daddy!” Jazmyn shouted, letting go of Raleigh’s hair to clap her hands.

“Sweetie, remember to hold on to daddy!” Raleigh told her panicked, gripping her around the middle to hold her in place as she grabbed hold of his hair again.  Chuck glanced over, then went back to stirring the contents of his bowl.  “Herc and Stacker’ll be here in half an hour, Mako’s a bit behind them, and Yancy’s bus just got in.  Tendo’s plane’s delayed at the departing terminal, but he said not to hold the meal for him.”

Chuck nodded along distractedly, still stirring the bowl.

Raleigh frowned and swung a squealing Jazmyn down into his arms.  “You sure you don’t need my help with anything before I go get Yancy?  It would be my pleasure to make him wait.”

“I’m sure,” Chuck answered, flashing him a scowl.  “Go get your idiot brother so he can hate me sooner.”

“Hey,” Raleigh said softly, cupping Chuck’s cheek and moving closer, trapping Jazmyn between them.  She stayed mercifully silent, staring up at the two of them with wide eyes.  “He’s going to love you.  Yancy loves people that insult me all the time.”

Chuck blushed.  “I’m not that mean to you.”

“Yeah, you are,” Raleigh replied, and kissed him softly.  “But I like it.”

Chuck scowled at him.  “Not in front of Jaz,” he hissed, glancing down at her.

Jazmyn grinned up at him.  “Is Papa feeling better?”

Chuck lifted her out of Raleigh’s arms, holding her up to rub his nose against her’s.  “Yeah, Papa’s feeling a lot better.”

She giggled and kicked her feet at him.  “Put me down!”

“No, you know the rules!” Raleigh told her, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and pouring it into Chuck’s pint glass.  “Daddy has to leave to get Uncle Yancy, and there’s a lot of things you can hurt yourself on, so Papa has to hold you!”

Jazmyn pouted, but allowed herself to be perched on Chuck’s hip as he started working on the gravy.

“No matter how much beer you give me, Ray, I’m not going to put marshmallows on those potatoes,” Chuck told Raleigh, dropping his spoon to sip his beer before Raleigh could take it away.

“Come on,” Raleigh whined, nudging the bag of marshmallows closer to him.  “It’s a Becket Family Recipe.”

“Marshmallows don’t belong on savory potatoes,” Chuck insisted, adding some flour to the turkey drippings.  “I’d have to serve it with the pavlova.”

“It’d make Yancy really happy,” Raleigh told him, holding the bag up with the puppy dog look on his face.  Chuck scowled at him, bouncing Jazmyn on his hip and stirring the gravy pot with his other hand.

“Some fu—dging marshmallows on sweet potatoes are not going to make your brother like me,” Chuck retorted, but Raleigh knew he was close to breaking.

“But it would make _me_ happy, too,” Raleigh added, slipping closer to kiss Chuck quickly before Chuck could duck away.  “And you know what I love to do to you when I’m happy.”

“What does Daddy do to you when he’s happy, Papa?  Is it fun?” Jazmyn asked, staring up at Chuck.

“Oh, sh—”

“Go get Yancy,” Chuck snapped, shouldering him away.  “I’ll put the damn marshmallows on, all right?  Just _stop saying things like that in front of our daughter!_ ”

“You got it!” Raleigh pecked him quickly on the lips, dropped the bag of marshmallows on the counter, and ran out of their apartment.

Chuck shook his head, going back to stirring the gravy.  “Just you and me, Jaz, until Daddy gets back.”

“Just you and me,” Jazmyn replied happily, stretching her arms as much around his waist as she could, and bunching her fists in his sweater.  Chuck smiled and added more flour.

 

.oOo.

 

“We’re back!” Raleigh called out as he opened the door.  Chuck stepped back from string beans on the stove and placed Jazmyn down on the ground; she immediately ran towards the front door screaming “Daddy!”

“Hey there pumpkin!” Raleigh scooped her up, blowing a raspberry on her stomach as soon as he got her high enough.  “Do you want to say hi to Uncle Yancy?”

Yancy was a step behind Raleigh, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a bag of presents in each hand.  He smiled at Jazmyn, not as bright as his normal smile, and Raleigh was sure only he would be able to tell the difference.  Jazmyn and Yancy had only met once before, at Thanksgiving at Yancy’s apartment in Anchorage, and Yancy was still nervous about getting Jazmyn to like him.

“Uncle Yancy!” Jazmyn shouted, reaching over Raleigh’s shoulder for him.  Yancy dropped the bags of presents and grabbed her before she squirmed out of Raleigh’s hold.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Yancy replied, holding her mostly with his less-injured arm.  Even though it had been 7 years since Knifehead, a two-year-old was still a too much for the arm the Kaiju had shredded.  “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve missed you,” she told him seriously, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to hang onto him.  “Papa’s putting marshmallows on the potatoes to make you and Daddy happy.”

“You actually got him to do it?” Yancy asked, twirling around with Jazmyn, both the weight of his duffle and the issues with his legs making it more jerky.

Raleigh grinned.  “Of course.  Becket Family Recipe.”

Yancy laughed and kissed the top of Jazmyn’s head loudly, smacking his lips as he pulled away.   “Jazzi, you’re going to love this!  Rals and I ate it every holiday when we were kids!”

“That would explain why you turned out so weird,” Chuck called out to them from the kitchen, still at the stove.  Raleigh chuckled and went into the kitchen, grabbing Chuck around the waist and kissing him soundly.

“What’s that for?” Chuck asked, a little breathless, once Raleigh pulled back.

“Jazmyn’s in another room,” Raleigh replied, and kissed Chuck again.  Chuck dropped his tongs, twisting so he could wrap an arm around Raleigh’s waist and dig another into his hair.  Raleigh moaned into the kiss, pressing against him.

“Let’s go check on Daddy and Papa,” Raleigh heard Yancy say from just outside the kitchen.  He tried to pull away from Chuck, but Chuck just growled and kissed him harder.  “Oh, fu—sh—Jazzi, put your hands over your eyes like peek-a-boo, okay?  Lets go play with some of your dolls!”

Chuck finally pulled away, just enough to say, “Looks like your brother’s good for something.”

“He does have his uses,” Raleigh replied.  “You’ll have to meet him eventually, you know.  You can’t just keep kissing me to avoid it.”  At Thanksgiving, Chuck had had a PPDC conference to attend, so even though Jazmyn and Yancy had met, Chuck and Yancy still hadn’t.

Chuck scowled at him, and turned back to the string beans, then cursed and picked the pan up.

“Fuck, shit, fucking beans burned,” he hissed, dumping the pan into the sink and turning the water on.  He braced his arms against the counter, hanging his head and watching the steam rise up out of the sink.  “Fuck!”

“We have plenty more string beans,” Raleigh told him, going over to him and putting a hand on his back.  “No one’ll know these ones burned.  It’s my fault, anyway, for distracting you.”

“They still fucking burned,” Chuck replied, not looking at him.  “The stuffing’s probably going to be shitty, too.  I couldn’t find the right breadcrumbs.”

“It’s going be way better than anything Yancy or I could have made,” Raleigh said, kissing his cheek softly.  “And you told me Herc burned pasta a few times, so he can’t really say anything, either.”

“Mako should have cooked dinner,” Chuck muttered, going over to the fridge and getting out another bag of string beans.

“Chuck,” Raleigh said softly, stopping him on his way back to the stove.  “Don’t say that.  Everything’s going to be fantastic.  Jaz and I always love what you cook for us, and Christmas dinner last year was great.”  He kissed Chuck gently.  “Mako and I drifted together, but I married you.  I love you.  We have a daughter together.  You’re cooking Christmas dinner for everyone, and everyone’s going to love it.  If anyone tries to say anything bad about it, I’ll kick their asses.”

“Even Stacker?” Chuck asked, smiling weakly at him.

“Even Stacker _and_ Herc, at the same time,” Raleigh replied, smiling back.  “I could take them, right?”

“In your dreams,” Chuck snorted.

“If you two are done doing the dance of two tongues, I’d really like to meet Chuck,” Yancy called out again.  Raleigh took a second to kiss Chuck again, then stepped back.

“Come on in, Yance.”

Yancy walked in to the kitchen, holding Jazmyn tight against his side.  She still had her arms around his neck, poking at the edge of the scars on his neck with wonder.  Raleigh thought about saying something, but Yancy didn’t seem to mind, and Jazmyn would stop after something else grabbed her attention.

“Hey there,” Yancy said with a smile, walking over to Chuck.  “Nice to finally meet you.  Rals has told me tons about you.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow and Raleigh blushed brightly.  “Nice to meet you, too,” Chuck replied, holding out his hand.  Yancy ignored it, pulling him into a hug instead.  “Raleigh’s told me a lot about you, too.”

“Did he tell you about the time I had to help him get superglue off of his—”

“Okay,” Raleigh cut in loudly, “How about we trade stories _after_ the little girl that repeats everything has gone to bed?”  Jazmyn pouted at him.

“Stalling isn’t going to help you, Ray,” Chuck told him with a grin.  “I might tell him that one about the chocolate.”

Raleigh clapped his hands over Jazmyn’s ears.  “You promised never to tell anyone about that,” Raleigh whined.

Chuck kissed him quickly.  “If your brother’s going to tell me embarrassing stories, I’ve got to give him some in return, right?”

Raleigh’s eyes narrowed.  “Maybe I’ll tell him about that magazine I found while we were moving,” he started.  Chuck frowned, not remembering what Raleigh was talking about.  “The one with the spread of me and Yance, that we couldn’t get the pages apart—”

“Fine!” Chuck snapped.  “Fine, fine, no stories!”

“Wait,” Yancy said, looking between them.  “You jerked off to us?  When you were 16?”

Chuck’s cheeks flamed red, and he turned and went back to the stove.  Raleigh bit his lip and took his hands off of Jazmyn’s ears, starting to go over to Chuck just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Raleigh said with a sigh, plucking Jazmyn from Yancy’s arm and going to the door.  Yancy stayed in the kitchen, walking closer to Chuck.  He just stood next to him for a moment as Chuck angrily sautéed string beans.

“The first time Rals met your dad, he wouldn’t stop staring at him,” Yancy told Chuck.  “When we Drifted, his mind was filled with all these fantasies.  I laughed at him for days.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Chuck asked, glancing over at him before bending down to pull the sweet potato casserole, complete with marshmallows, and stuffing out of the oven.

“Just something to tease him over later,” Yancy replied.  “It was a dick move from him to tell me that about the magazine.  Figured I’d help you fire back.”

Chuck flashed him a smile.  “Thanks.  Any more embarrassing stories, feel free to share.”

Yancy laughed, leaning against the counter and tilting his head back.  “Well, when there was this one kid that Raleigh was obsessed with.  Whole news story about him enrolling in the Jaeger Academy, and I’m sure Raleigh still has all the newspaper clippings.”

So that would be that box that Raleigh hadn’t let Chuck open.  Someone else that took up a place in Raleigh’s heart, another person that Chuck would never be able to match.

“Then when he graduated and got assigned to his Jaeger, Raleigh was so fucking excited.  Always telling me the specs, all the battle replays.  Even after Knifehead, that one was the only Jaeger he would watch news coverage of.  He said it was because he knew it would never go down, but I know that wasn’t all it.”

“So what happened to him, the kid that Raleigh was so obsessed with?” Chuck asked, trying to keep as much bitterness as he could from his voice.

Yancy looked over at him.  “He married him.”

Chuck’s eyes widened.  “What?”

Yancy grinned and ruffled Chuck’s hair.  “That’s right, little koala cub.  Rals was obsessed with you.  Thought it was amazing that a kid so young could be in the Jaeger Academy and pilot a Jaeger.”

Chuck scowled.  “Did you call me a koala cub?”

Yancy laughed loudly.  “Damn, hoped you would miss that.”

Chuck rolled his eyes and turned back to the oven, pulling the turkey out and putting it on the hotplate by the stove.

“Why didn’t my son come to greet me at the door?” Herc asked loudly, standing in the kitchen doorway with his arms spread. 

“Because I’m cooking,” Chuck replied as he turned, rolling his eyes.  He stepped into his dad’s hug, enduring the backslapping his dad always added in.  Stacker trailed in after him, pulling Chuck into a shorter, gentler hug once Herc had let go.

“How was the flight?” he asked Stacker, knowing he’d give a more coherent answer.  Herc hated flying in planes, and usually got as drunk as he could while on the plane to deal with it.

“We’ve both had worse,” Stacker replied, patting him on the shoulder.  “Now, what’s this I hear about marshmallows on potatoes?  That sounds like insanity.”

Chuck rolled his eyes and gestured to the sweet potato casserole.  “You can blame Raleigh for that one.  Becket Family Recipe, apparently.”

Stacker grinned and shook his head, pulling Herc back from the fridge, where he’d been rooting around for a beer.

“You’ve had enough already, Dad,” Chuck told him, shutting the fridge.  “Have some water and then we’ll give you a bottle with dinner.”

Herc scoffed.  “Ever since you got Jaz you’ve been babying me.”

Chuck grinned and went back to the turkey, checking that it was cooked, just as Raleigh squeezed into the kitchen with Jazmyn in his arms and Mako behind him.  Jazmyn managed to swipe one of the marshmallows from the bag and crammed it into her mouth, chewing around it.  Raleigh frowned at her, but it was too late to try and take it away from her.

Raleigh deposited Jazmyn in Mako’s arms and wove through everyone to get to Chuck, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Looks delicious,” he told Chuck, kissing him softly.  “It’s going to taste amazing.”

“Yeah,” Chuck replied, looking back at the food.  “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is from popcorngosong's tumblr prompt: "Chuck lives!AU where Raleigh and Chuck are about to have a Christmas party at their home in LA. They have a daughter named Jazmyn Angela Hansen-Becket bc they're married. Chuck is called "papa" and Raleigh is called "daddy" by Jaz. Chuck is also nervous because both his and Raleigh's parents are coming and he's never been a very good cook. Please?? Thanks" tweaked a little, but i hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> currently unbeta'd, will replace with the beta'd version when i have it.
> 
> will eventually be cross-posted to tumblr, same name and username.


End file.
